


新生

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: Thanos/Tony FanFic [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	新生

事实证明，灭霸之前说的让他七天后生下这个孩子的话只是吓唬他而已。有些时候，这位至高无上的王者就喜欢开这种毫不幽默的玩笑，为的只是看他因此恐惧甚至于哀求的丑态。托尼将其称之为变态的征服欲。

然而躲过这七天的劫难的代价便是持续不断的热潮期的侵袭，而这才是灭霸的真正目标，托尼不过是被迫从两个不可能中选择了其一而已。

如今他已经达到了六个月的孕期，虽然从人类的正常分娩周期来看，他还不到临盆的阶段，但如今他肚子里的毕竟是个名副其实的巨婴，所以早产几乎是不可避免的。不过真正值得担心的问题还并不是早产，而是这个孩子能不能顺利从他的育儿通道里出来。

而考虑到了这个问题的人自然不止托尼一个，只是托尼觉得每一次灭霸将自己的粗壮勃起插进他紧实的通道里时，目的并不单纯地是在帮他拓展通道。否则他根本没必要刺激他那里的敏感度。这家伙只是单纯地想多开发一个羞辱他侵犯他和玩弄他的方法而已。然而让托尼绝望的是，自己的身体终究还是听从了他的调教，变得一天比一天淫荡起来。

“唔……”持续震动着的触感卡在他张开的生殖道入口处不断来回抽插，那激烈却又让人无法满足的快感折磨着托尼使他不自觉地发出了呻吟声。但他依然咬着唇一脸隐忍的样子，不断研磨着彼此的牙齿仿佛在咀嚼着他最后的自尊，颤抖的身体堪堪压在那狰狞的勃起上方，却迟迟没有坐下去。

这种僵持的状态已经持续了有一阵子了，从托尼逐渐涣散的眼神就可以看出，他已经快到极限了。被震动棒折磨得无法闭合的后穴已经湿得不像样，最里面的子宫口因为一直得不到满足的刺激而又痒又麻。但真正让托尼发疯，是他前方那新生的育儿通道。天知道灭霸之前在他里面涂了什么乱七八糟的东西，总之现在他里面又热又痒，敏感的嫩肉兴奋得抖个不停，张开的穴口更是一抽一抽地收缩着，无比渴望着阴茎的入侵。但偏偏，以往总是无时无刻在他体内肆意侵略的暴君今天却异常的隐忍。明明身下的勃起已经兴奋得不停流水，但却丝毫没有要主动插进来的意思，显然是要他自己主动坐下去。

但是托尼还是做不到。尽管他已经不知道到底是什么在牵制着自己，明明他在这个人面前早就没有所谓的尊严和底线可言了。可是他还能撑多久呢？欲望已经强烈的让他无法思考了，炽热的信息素像火一样包裹着他，每当他呼吸一次，体内的渴望就会加重一分。更别提他的双腿已经酸软得无法继续支撑自己的身体，再这么下去，他迟早——

“啊——”突然用力插入的按摩棒激得托尼浑身一抖，粗壮的阴茎顺理成章地撑开穴口插入到火热的通道中，但只进到一半就停了下来，然后折磨一般地往外抽。那一瞬间摩擦带来的极致快感几乎爽得托尼要尖叫出来，但他还是拼尽全力忍住了喉间的冲动，只是饥渴的身体已经不受控制地缩紧了肌肉，挽留一般地吸住了灭霸的顶端。

顿时一声粗重的喘息从托尼的头顶传来。紧接着灭霸便停下了动作没再继续往外抽，却也没有重新插入，就只是维持着这样一个只插入头部的动作开始玩弄起托尼的胸部来。

因为涨奶而肿起来的乳头被粗糙的指腹捏住肆意地揉弄，敏感的穴道因此被刺激着更加激烈地抽搐起来。顿时有些无法承受的托尼本能地抓住了灭霸的两只手腕想要支撑自己不断下滑的身体。然而这时灭霸的动作反而变本加厉。红肿的肉粒被他揉得像是要滴出血来，那夹杂着疼痛的快感激得托尼发出了哭腔，颤抖的双腿着也因为过电般的快感而有些摇摇欲坠，带着他的身体开始下坠。因而再度入侵的阴茎狠狠地擦过了兴奋的嫩肉，那让人头皮发麻的愉悦使托尼呜咽着挣扎起来，他费尽全力抬起腰想要远离体内的炽热，谁料这时灭霸却突然松开了手，失去支撑的托尼双腿一软直接坐了下去，那一插到底的激烈快感瞬间击溃了他的理智，敏感的身体紧跟着也到达了高潮。

但是这一切只是意味着开始而非结束。

不等托尼潮喷的身体平复下来，灭霸便就着这姿势自下而上地挺动起来。因为有宝石力量的守护，他可以完全不用担心胎儿的安全而肆意地操干着，所以粗壮狰狞的阴茎每一次都快速拔出又大力插入，那激烈的动作激得里头的淫水扑哧扑哧地往外溅，柔嫩的媚肉也被他干得又红又肿，却依旧饥渴地抽搐着吮吸着他的阴茎。

而此刻已经说不出完整语句来的托尼只能努力地张大嘴呼吸，但火热的穴道被粗暴操弄的快感却爽得他浪叫不停。脱力地的身体已经无法维持坐立的姿势，他于是被那人放倒在腿上，双腿被抓住脚踝往两边拉开，深色的粗壮阴茎大开大合地在那红肿的穴口里肆意抽插着。而就着这个姿势，灭霸把手掌贴上了托尼鼓起的肚皮安抚了一下里面的孩子，然后他再次捏住了托尼微微鼓起的胸部，一边玩着他的乳头一边操着他的穴道。

这样上下夹击的快感让托尼无法承受地哭喊了出声，他咬着唇极力压抑着，双手交叉挡在了自己的脸上，却依然无法掩饰自己沉迷于快感中的事实。下身的穴道已经被干得发烫发麻，深处的穴心因持续不断的顶弄而一直处在潮喷的状态。大量的淫液随着他们交合的动作喷射在灭霸的顶端，那极致的刺激感使得他没过多久就有了射精的欲望。因而越加勃发的阴茎一抽一抽地在托尼体内搏动起来，紧随着大量的精液顶着敏感的穴心直接射进了托尼的生殖腔内，同时也在他体内激起新一轮的高潮。

已经很久没有试过这样筋疲力竭的托尼几乎要在结束的那一刻昏睡过去，然而胸前奇怪的感觉却一直拉扯着他的意识。托尼有些不解地看向灭霸还在玩弄他胸口的双手，愣了一秒才羞耻地发现自己竟然在刚刚高潮中喷奶了。然而这种羞耻的感觉也没能维持多久，因为接下来一阵钻心的抽痛便从他的下盆传来，紧跟着他肚子里的孩子也变得有些躁动不安，仿佛在挣扎着要从他体内出来一般。

“时间到了。”这时灭霸冷静地说着，他缓慢地将自己的阴茎从托尼体内抽出，接着浓稠的精液便混杂着淫水自那穴道里流出，不久后白色的液体中多了一丝鲜艳的血红，同时托尼开始痛苦的呻吟起来。

柔韧的育儿道被出生的胎儿撑开到了极致，但因为先前的准备功夫做得足够充分，因此托尼并没有受伤，十分顺利地将孩子生了出来。

产后的恢复在时间宝石的力量下变得只是几分钟的休息那样简单。体力消耗过多的托尼随后沉睡了数个小时才再度睁开眼，而那时，他的孩子已经被清理干净正待在灭霸怀里睡觉。

先前一直无法想象灭霸抱小孩的托尼面对眼前的这一幕难免有些难以消化，但想要看看孩子的急切心情还是让他快步走近了灭霸。

“是个女孩。”灭霸说着伸手将托尼抱到腿上，然后再把孩子交给他。

因为是混血，所以孩子的体型比普通人类婴儿要大一些，但也不到巨婴的地步。肤色也因为结合人类的肤色而变得淡了许多。而且值得庆贺的是，婴儿的五官长相看起来和普通人类十分相似，也就说至少托尼之前担心的屁股下巴问题没有出现。

我做到了。托尼看着怀里安睡的孩子想道。他终于没有再把事情搞砸，他真的做到了。托尼闭上眼低头吻了吻孩子的额头，不知为何竟有一股落泪的冲动。

“我已经履行了我的承诺了，你最好记住你答应过我的事。”

“这还只是开始而已。不过你可以放心，我从不食言。事实上你该感谢我，史塔克，是我给了你全新的人生。”

“跟你一起建立一个星球然后再看你亲手毁了它，这就是我的全新人生吗？”托尼毫不客气地讽刺道。

“不，这一次我会全程把控发展的平衡，新泰坦星将会在我的统治下走向永恒。而你，你会成为我的得力助手，这就是你存在的价值。你是个聪明人，史塔克，你总有一天会明白和认同我的理论。”

托尼沉默着没有回应，他知道自己这是在逃避，逃避去思考这个问题，因为他害怕知道自己思考过后得出的结论。这是一个来自地狱的问题，它没有所谓的正确答案，却必须要作答。所以面对这个问题，其他人都选择回避，因为没有人希望自己成为刽子手，成为众矢之的，只有灭霸敢站出来主导它的方向，所以大家都把他当作敌人。可究竟谁才是敌人？

托尼渴望答案却又惧怕答案。这个宇宙在之后到底会变成什么样，灭霸所做的让这个宇宙获得新生的事，真的会让它得到新生吗？

或许，这是一个连时间都无法回答的问题。

 

完


End file.
